


casual intimacies

by sashajmes



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23105173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashajmes/pseuds/sashajmes
Summary: Sometimes, the archival staff are soft, and we should let them be. Jon and Sasha, the casual intimacies between friends and closer-than-usual exchanges, and the gentle growth of friendships. Tiny, tiny drabble, but I may turn this into a series of drabbles later.
Relationships: Sasha James & Jonathan Sims
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	casual intimacies

Sasha plops onto the soft, kneeling beside Jon and leaning back to sit on her feet as he adjusts to the sudden weight next to him on the sofa. 

"What are you doing?" He's not used to Sasha's casual closeness, though this definitely isn't the first time she's surprised him with it. Sasha leant over, reaching out to the coffee table, grabbing her makeup bag. 

"Don't worry, I haven't used it yet, you can keep it." 

"What?"

"I'm doing your eyeliner, didn't you just say you were about to?"

"I- I can do my own makeup, Sasha." Surprised, again, by her, and unsure about her motivations, but not uncomfortable with her. 

"I never said you couldn't, Jonathan." She was rummaging through her makeup bag, finding the still-plastic-wrapped eyeliner, but Jon could hear the softness of her smile in her voice. "Here!" She waggled it in front of him. "See, still wrapped, no eye hygiene to be concerned about." 

"I can do my eyeliner, Sasha." Jon repeated himself, a little dumbstruck and almost indignant, unsure how to progress the conversation. 

"Jon, I need to make this perfectly clear. This isn't because I think you can't do your eyeliner: This is about bonding. now, is that alright? Or would you rather I didn't come at your eye with a slightly pointed object." 

The moment that sat between them was just long enough for Jon to process her genuine words, that she wasn't implying his makeup skills weren't good enough. That she simply wanted to share a moment with him. He nodded. 

"Go for it."


End file.
